Mohkínn
by Starshine - Hobo Princess
Summary: Juat a random story from one of the songs I heard at the flute curricel, It's about a young native amarican girl who falls in love with a white man. It's a short story like one you would hear over a camp fire. Oneshot


**A random thought that poped into my head while they were playing at the flute curricel. I wrote it down and it turned into this (okay...) one-shot. **

**-Ja ne**

**_Mohkinn_**

With the voices of the ancients whispering in her ears. The voice of a million emotions; pain, love, passion, suffering, joy and many more that do not have names nor could possibly be described. She was clothed in a soft dear hide dress, with glittering blue glass beads ornamenting it. Her hair ran long down her back, black darker then the glorious night sky in which surrounded her. Her rich eyes were the color of the earthy soil and the bark of the trees, which grew near by. They were focused upon the watery surface where her feet dipped in sending ripples about. In her hands a flute of made of light maple wood played a song, so sweet the unnamed melody of her heart was. Her eyes closed gently as she let herself be taken in. All else slipped from her mind so that she did not notice someone approaching her. She continued to play as the man watched her with great interested. His face betrayed fascination, he looked out of place. Wearing awkward clothing that made him look alien, and huge blue glossy blue eyes, clear as the morning due and colored like the day time sky.

After much time had past she opened her her eyes, suddenly realizing the presence of the alien stranger, his blue eyes puzzling at her. She became stiff staring at him, her heart beat rapidly for fear or for love. Strange was that emotion that filled her at the moment as she stared at him. "That was beautiful" He said to her, but she did not understand. For she was not of his kind part of the tribe of Siksika (Blackfoot). "Oki?"she said introducing herself, he chuckled. "Do you speak, English?" He asked "uye smeck enogish?" She muttered confused, what was he saying? Her heart filled with pain as her lack of understanding kept her from speaking to him.

He motioned to the flute by her side. Absently she nodded, picking it up. She played for a moment then looked at him as if to ask if that was what he had wished her to do. He smiled then nodded, she continued to play until he said "Very good". She glanced over had he asked her to stop, she paced the flute down by her side and smiled at him. She wished that she could say something but, he would understand her language as much as she understood his. They sat there staring at the stars and the full moon, as they spoke to each other through there eyes. As the sun began to rise she two round shapes in the sand, motioning to the moon that was sinking in the other direction. He nodded understanding.

It was the night of the second moon as she walked through the tall grass from her village, to meet with the strange white man. Her flute at her side and in a pair of black moccasins which she slipped off at the river bed. Together they met at the river bed and it went on about the same as before. For many moons did they meet after that, many a time the flute played across the water and two of different race but soul returned to meet. Over time they began to learn the ways of each other's people, and to speak bits of there language.

One evening she came to the river bed her heart heavy, for she was to be wed to another of her tribe. But how could she when she had fallen in love with the white man of the river? She wept bitterly, for she knew not what to do. When the white man arrived and saw the maiden weeping, he quickly went to console her. when she only wept more he knew not what to do. Finally after much time had past she began to think clearly again, she tried her best to explain to him why she has been in such sorrow. He too was sorrowed by the news and over the river as sad melody played, a song of broken love, and bitter longing. As the song sung down slowly and she set her flute to her side the alien man brought our a necklace of sparkling blue. More beautiful then any beads she had seen before, he laced it around her neck she muttered "Mohkínn". "Necklace" She played another few notes on her flute and set it down again then lend in, kissed him for a mere few fleeting seconds, her heart sung as did his, then dove into the watery depths where she would be free of the future.

Her love at shore dove in realizing she was trying to drown herself...

The blue beaded necklace washed up shore some years later, a brief reminder of the love that was. No on knows what happened after that some believe that he and she made it out barely alive, and were married building a cabin on the country side, others believe that they washed ashore and that she married the man whom she was engaged to marry at the village, and others believe that the drown together hands intertwined in a last desperate attempt at life.


End file.
